


Ways to get the Attention of Your Vampire

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: When Wolf Meets Wizard and other tales [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jun’s feeling a bit lonely. Wonwoo’s just really immersed in his books. What’s a vampire supposed to do for some attention around here?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested: Hello :) Can I request you to write some fluffy Wonhui? Maybe something really cuddly or cheesy. Thank you <3
> 
> Part of the When Wolf Meets Wizard universe
> 
> light mentions of jicheol and jihan

Jun stared at his vampire. Wonwoo sat on the couch, face stuck in his book. It wasn’t even a new book. It wasn’t even a book he had been waiting to read. It was an old one that he read last year. Yet he was reading it again. Normally Jun wouldn’t be bothered, but he craved attention today. He wanted kisses and hugs and he just wanted to bask under Wonwoo’s gaze. But no. His boyfriend pressed his face into his book rather than turning his eyes to Jun’s admittedly hot body.

He pouted. What did a boy have to do to get some attention? You’d think that the idea of eternal life or at least extended life meant that Wonwoo would get tired of reading the same book over again because he had plenty of time but nope. Not at all.

Jun sighed and hugged the throw pillow he grabbed off the arm chair. What did the others do when they wanted attention? Jihoon did absolutely nothing. Seungcheol always gave him attention willingly, because the wolf wanted Jihoon’s attention anyhow. Lucky fairy. Joshua was in a similar situation; Jeonghan paid a lot of attention to him, even during the times he didn’t want it. But since their bonding Jeonghan let up on the near oppressive proximity he kept before. The two seemed to do that give and take thing most often, feeding off each other’s love for another.

Wonwoo and him were similar to Joshua and Jeonghan, feeding off each other’s love and being affectionate in general, until Wonwoo got too immersed into his books. Don’t get Jun wrong. He loved a good book or two himself but when Wonwoo read, it’s like the whole world disappeared and he fell into the pages of the books. Jun wanted to gnash his teeth at times, sometimes he needed Wonwoo’s attention, wanted it, craved it really. He would haphazardly bite into Wonwoo sucking his blood until he looked Jun’s way.

That’s it. Sex and blood were the only things to ever distract Wonwoo from his beloved reading. Jun smirked. He knew what he was going to do then.

Standing up he stripped. He shucked off his pants, followed by his shirt, before he slid down his boxers. He smiled before walking up to Wonwoo and plopped himself into his lap. Jun moved on of Wonwoo’s hands off the book to around his waist. His grin spread when he felt Wonwoo caress the skin and wrap his hand around Jun’s naked hip.

But to his dismay Wonwoo still had his nose in the book; he still pet Jun’s hip but no eye contact. Moving into his personal space, Jun started nibbling on Wonwoo’s long pale neck. He nipped it, light enough to feel but not hard enough to break skin. He continued up to Wonwoo’s sharp jaw. Jun sucked a tiny hickey into existence and Wonwoo still had his eyes on that damn book.

He huffed. Jun lifted his wrist against his mouth, with one fang he lightly ran it down the side of it, cutting a tiny sliver open. As the scent of blood wafted through the room, Wonwoo’s eyes dilated. His nose twitched as he picked up the smell of Jun’s blood.

 “Jun, why do I smell your blood?” Wonwoo asked, voice filled to the brim with suspicion, his face still in his book.

Laughing lightly, Jun answered, “No reason, just cut myself accidentally.”

“Really now?” Skeptical even while half distracted, Wonwoo lifted an eyebrow. His hands wandered up from Jun’s hip to his naked chest. “So where’s your shirt?”

“Too hot. I took it off,” he responded, smirking. He nuzzled Wonwoo’s face, placing his hand on his cheek. Letting the blood drip down his wrist, he smiled.

Wonwoo’s hand moved up to pull at Jun’s nipple, eliciting a minor gasp. “Hmmm? You sure about that?”

“You know I run hotter than most vampires?” Jun gave a little laugh, “It’s because I’m—“

“Hot. I know.” He deadpanned. He put down his book on the side table. Eyebrow once again going up, “You were really hot it seems? Look at you,” hands roaming from Jun’s chest down to his legs, completely missing his pelvis, “you’re naked.” Grabbing Jun’s wounded wrist, “And bleeding too. Wonder why?”

“Yup,” Jun agreed, “I wonder too. Damn those sharp pieces of paper.”

Licking the bloodied wrist, Wonwoo murmured, “Yea damn those sharp pieces of paper.”

Jun shivered, letting Wonwoo lap up the slightly dried blood, pressing deeper into his lap and closer into his chest.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom? Since you’re naked and all? I think you’re probably feeling cold now. Let me warm you up.” Wonwoo lightly bit at the healing wound, eyes lidded, the attention making Jun’s blood boil.

“Yea,” Jun said breathily, “warm me up.”

 


End file.
